


Talk Less, Smile More

by lgbtandmore



Series: Trans Hamilton [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Alexander Hamilton, Autistic Aaron Burr, Autistic Character, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Woman Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/lgbtandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not the first time this has happened, but it's the first time this has happened in public to Aaron (or, the one where Aaron goes nonverbal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Less, Smile More

It’s the first time since Aaron’s started having trouble talking occasionally that it happens while she’s in public. She knows it’s not intentional, but she doesn’t know why or how it’s happening. All she knows is that sometimes, she finds herself unable to speak, not even to Theodosia. Usually when this happens, she’s home alone, or with Theodosia, and everything’s okay. It’s really not that bad, and Theo’s even learned how to help Aaron through it, only asking her yes or no questions so she doesn’t have to write out responses.

This time, though, Aaron’s in public, and she’s by herself without Theodosia to help her. There’s just too many people, too much noise, too much everything, and she goes to answer someone’s question and gets nothing but air. She frowns, shakes her head, and tries again, but nothing comes. She tries her best to apologize to the man, pointing at her throat and making a slashing motion across her throat, but the man just huffs and walks away.

People are calling her name, trying to get her attention, but Aaron shakes her head, deciding that it’s simply best to go home, when a familiar voice calls her name, filling her with dread. “Aaron! Do wait a minute for me, won’t you?”

It’s Alex, of course, as loud and obnoxious as ever, but they’ve always been popular with people, good at talking and articulating exactly what he feels, which seems to be Aaron’s biggest struggle right now.

“Aaron Burr, sir! What a surprise to see you here. Are you doing well?” Alex asks, and Aaron nods, starting the walk home. “Just a nod? Sir, I know it’s your motto to ‘talk less, smile more,’ but I thought even you could manage more than just a nod! Are you sure you’re alright?” Concern has filled Alex’s voice, and Aaron stops, turning and pointing at her throat, making a slashing motion, just like she did to the man earlier.

“Can you not speak, Burr?” Alex asks, and Aaron nods enthusiastically, trying to express that yes, that’s exactly what’s happening, now will Alex please leave her alone. “I see. I guess that’s very difficult with all these people around, trying to ask you questions,” Alex says, and Aaron rolls her eyes, nodding. Obviously that’s an issue, anyone would recognize that. “Well, that’s no problem! I’ll walk you home, okay? If anyone asks, you’re quite ill with a painfully sore throat, and would much rather not answer questions. Does that work?”

Aaron hesitates, considering her options, before nodding. It’s the best plan she has available to her, even if it does mean dealing with Hamilton. “Fabulous!” Alex says, starting to walk again at once. “Well, let’s get you home, shall we?”

Aaron walks beside Alex, listening to them ramble on and on about seemingly nothing in particular, though Alex has a lot of opinions about the first ten amendments to the Constitution that James Madison is writing. Aaron’s still nervous that someone will try to ask her questions, but her anxiety is going down the further they get from all those people and all that noise.

“We’re here! I’ll be seeing you then, Burr?” Alex says, stopping as they arrive at Aaron’s house. She nods, walking up to the door and opening it. “Until tomorrow, Burr!” Alex calls, and Aaron turns, waving, before entering her house and closing the door behind her with a quiet sigh.

She walks to the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea before settling down in a chair, watching the world go by through her window. She tries to relax, but she’s still deeply unsettled by her lack of words today. What could possibly have caused this? Aaron resigns herself to telling her doctor the next time she sees him and asking for his opinion on the matter. In the meantime, she stands, rinsing off her teacup and heading to bed for a nap. Perhaps that will make her feel better, and she’ll wake up with her voice once again.

She does, indeed, wake up with her words with her, and also with the dreadful realization that Hamilton now knows of her problem, and rumors only grow. She resolves to see her doctor the very next day.


End file.
